


Tickling, Movies, and Embarrassing Brothers

by ImaLizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, cutieeees, no regrets, yes thats his favorite movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLizard/pseuds/ImaLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cute boyfrens bein cute.<br/>And bro bein a butt.</p>
<p>Yeah that's it.</p>
<p>...I can't take anything seriously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tickling, Movies, and Embarrassing Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Cute boyfrens bein cute.  
> And bro bein a butt.
> 
> Yeah that's it.
> 
> ...I can't take anything seriously.

He's staring at you. His bright blue eyes gleaming.  
"So, Dave, what's your favorite movie?"  
Oh, son of a shit.  
Of course you can't tell him. It's too damn embarrassing.  
"So...you gonna answer?" His big eyes look so curious. You can't leave him hanging.  
"I don't really watch movies." You hold your poker-face. You're not a bad liar.  
"Dave. You have to have a favorite movie."  
Your phone vibrates, it's your brother.  
He's downstairs, was he really that lazy?  
 _"Yo, come downstairs. Gotta tell ya something."_  
"Just a sec, John, my Bro just texted me. I gotta go downstairs."  
"Okay, Dave!" He smiles. He's so fucking cute when he smiles.  
You walk downstairs.  
"Bro, what do you want?"  
"You _do ___have a favorite movie."  
"Bro, you were listening to us?!"  
"Dude, I'll tell him your favorite movie."  
"You better not, Bro."  
"I'll tell him your favorite movie is fucking Pitch Perfect."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"You have the goddamn cup song _memorized ___. He was gonna find out at one point."  
"Bro, stop." You run back upstairs and lock your bedroom door, even though you know the lock is broken.  
"Hey." You say to him, sweating just a little from nervousness.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Okay, so _maybe ___your favorite movie _is ___Pitch Perfect. And you _might ___have the cup song memorized (words and all). But John will never find out.  
You go back over and sit by him.  
"Hey Dave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You have cute little freckles!" He pokes your face.  
"What? Do not."  
"Yeah, you do!"  
"Nope. John, I don't have freckles."  
"Yeah you do!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"John."  
"Dave."  
"Fine, I have fucking freckles."  
He smiles again. "Yep!"  
"Argh."  
He pokes you on your side. "Don't be so grumpy!"  
Oh shit.  
He touched your ribs. You can't help the inevitable.  
You also can't help the fact that you're _very ___ticklish.  
You snicker a little and flinch, but soon regain your poker-face.  
"Daaaaaaaaave." He has a devilish smile.  
"Are you _ticklish ___?"  
"No."  
"Yes you are."  
"Nope."  
"Daaaave." He leans toward you, his hands ready to tickle you, you just know it.  
"Joooohn. DON"T YOU EVEN--"  
Too late. He's tickling you, and you erupt into a fit of giggles.  
He tickles you until you can't breathe, and he doesn't stop until you're crying from laughing so much.  
He eventually lets you breathe.  
"Never again." You say, out of breath.  
Of course, your Bro heard the noise and walks in.  
"I heard a little girl screaming I was wondering if everyone is still alive."  
"We're still alive, Mr. Strider!" He smiles cheerfully, his silly teeth sticking out.  
"Good." He walks away, then pops his head back in.  
"By the way, Dave's favorite movie is Pitch Perfect."  
"BRO!"  
"Heh."  
He disappears once again.  
"...Dave."  
"What?"  
"Is it really?"  
"...yes."


End file.
